How Can I Tell You
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Anna and Ryuuga's son, Jun, has something he needs to tell his parents. It's nothing bad, but it's important for him to let them know that and it was stressing him out.


Taking a deep breath she couldn't believe that the image before her was real, her lips twitched up into a smile as she looked at the photo that she managed to take without their knowledge.

Her husband was playing with their son and they both looked so happy.

For a moment she wondered what she did to deserve such happiness, she didn't feel like she was special at all and yet she saw what she had, a loving husband who would always protect her and a perfect, healthy son.

Life was perfect.

Of course they were like any other family, with fall outs and arguments but that didn't matter, they were there for each other.

She knew Ryuuga was worried about their son, Jun, although Jun believed his father was just getting on his case because he was Ryuuga, a brilliant beyblade who was looked up by many; which wasn't the case at all, if anything Ryuuga just wanted to make sure that Jun was all right.

The picture was back when Jun was a toddler and they went to the beach, Ryuuga had managed to find somewhere quiet as he hated to be disturbed even by the most well-meaning folk, he liked his privacy at all times. Anna didn't mind it either, although she hated the sea, or any type of open water so she refused to get close but she faced her fear as well as she could because her fear shouldn't affect her son and he should be able to go to the beach and enjoy himself.

Although she had been nervous for a bit, he never seemed to date anyone, always hanging out with his friends. At first she just thought it was because he was focusing on his studies but over time Ryuuga pointed out that couldn't be the case because he was rather lazy, she knew that he was smart but Jun just couldn't apply himself in the same way as Ryuuga did they were completely different. With Jun something had to catch his interest and _keep_ him interested for a long time, it was almost like he was like Ryuuto in a sense, always excited and friendly, his interest piqued from time to time and yet he had no real interest in bey's.

That had hurt Ryuuga, she could see it so clearly and part of her was surprised to after all Ryuuga was a top blader it would have seemed natural for his son to follow in his footsteps.

To her the lack of dating made her wondering what was going on, she had suspicions but she didn't think it would be true; she had dreams, like all mothers do, of their children getting married and having babies, yet with Jun it was different.

"Mom," Jun said to her as he came in from being round at a work and she looked up at him, smiling but he looked serious and she felt her heart sink.

"What's wrong?" She asked him and his green eyes gleamed, taking away the serious look to him; "Jun what…"

"Where's dad?"

She looked at him for a moment wondering what was going on in his little head; "He's out seeing your Uncle, why?"

"I wanted to tell you both at the same time…" Jun looked at his mother and realised that he was making her worry more than he should be; "It's nothing bad, I promise,"

"Jun whatever is going on, you know that we are here for you," Anna told him, hoping that he would just tell her whatever it was that he was going to say, she couldn't wait for Ryuuga to come home.

"I thought you would both be home…" Jun said with a sigh; "I am not going to have the guts to say this again…"

"Are you sick?" Anna jumped to the worst conclusion possible and he laughed; "Jun!"

"Sorry momma," He wiped a tear away and tried to stop; "It's just… You know I wouldn't keep it away from you for long if I _was_ sick,"

She frowned; "Then what is it? What is troubling you?"

Jun took a deep breath and sat down next to her, wondering how he should say it and then as the front door opened he blurted out;

"I'm gay,"

Jun felt his blood run cold as he realised who came through the door when he spoke and he slowly turned to see those familiar amber eyes of his father looking at them.

"Er… Hi," He said with a fake smile.

"Oh thank goodness," Anna said with a breath of relief and Jun just looked at her, completely confused.

"Mom?"

"Your mother was worried about you," Ryuuga told the blonde who blinked in surprise.

He had been expecting for his parents, particularly Ryuuga, to freak out and possibly kick him out of the house, he didn't expect for them to be all right with his news.

"I… Don't understand,"

"She's been thinking that something was wrong, given that you weren't dating anyone, never told us what you were doing," Ryuuga grinned at him and Jun realised that his father already knew his secret.

"So you… You're not…" Jun tried to process his thoughts but he couldn't, he found that his parents _accepted_ his choice and he learned that his father _knew_; "But… How did you…?"

Anna looked at Ryuuga, realising what Jun had already figured out, that he knew.

"You are forgetting that I know _many_ people here," Ryuuga reminded him and Jun realised what he meant.

All the blader's that his father had battled or were his mother's friends would tell them what was going on with him, not to spy on him but considering he was out on a date with one boy at a burger joint…

Jun flushed and nodded; "I'm…. Sorry…."

"Why are you apologising?" Anna asked him, taking his hands into her's though Ryuuga never left his position by the door to the living room; "Jun we _love_ you, you are our son," She glanced up at Ryuuga who nodded in agreement; "We don't care who you love, so long as you are okay," She pulled him into a hug and he returned the gesture while Ryuuga just watched them with a small smile, pleased to see the family balance was back to normal and that there was not more secrets within his small family.


End file.
